Tony's Heart
by MagneticMischief
Summary: Pepper / Tony one-shot. Even after the portal is closed and the day is saved, Pepper waits for Tony, fearing the worst. R / R!


Pepper waited.

Even after the portal had closed. Even after the aliens had been defeated. Even after the day had been saved. Even as the rest of the city erupted into cheers and applause around her, still, Pepper waited.

Because for her, not everything was right yet. It wouldn't be right until she saw his face again. The face of that arrogant, showboating, self-obsessed idiot that she loved more than anything else in the world.

She looked up at the now empty sky and silently prayed. Prayed that she'd all of a sudden hear the faint whirring of repulsors and see a shot of light across the sky and then she'd know everything would be alright.

So, she waited for what seemed like several lifetimes. She waited for Iron Man. But he didn't show up.

Tears silently fell down Pepper's face, as she still desperately stared up at the New York City skyline, as if her desperate faith was what would bring her love back to her.

And just when all seemed lost...

"Sorry, had to go change."

Pepper turned around and there he was, standing there. Not Iron Man, but Tony Stark. The man she loved.

He flashed that million-dollar grin that she secretly adored and held up his cell phone. "You know you really should take your phone off of silent once in a while."

Confused, Pepper pulled out her own phone. On it was a single notification. One missed call from Tony. Made at the very time that she was watching Iron Man, clutching nuclear missile, fly straight into the alien portal, and supposedly to his death.

Tony knew damn well that he was going to die, and his last request was to call her. And she hadn't picked up.

Pepper stared at him for a moment, still crying, and trying to figure out exactly what words to say to him. And before she could just revert to proceeding to scold him once more about irresponsible behavior that could get him killed and the like, Tony ran towards her and put a finger over her lips, cutting her off. They stared deep into each others eyes for a moment, and then Tony leaned in and kissed her. It was a different kiss than either of them had ever experienced before. It wasn't like when he had saved her after the Expo. It wasn't like when they were together at Stark Tower before all of this craziness began. They weren't thinking about what people would say about the womanizing Tony Stark, kissing his secretary, and Pepper Potts who let him get away with it. All they were thinking about was each other, and all of the passion and love they both shared.

After what seemed like forever, Pepper realized that the other Avengers were watching them.

"Mr. Stark!" Captain America called, motioning for Tony to join them. "If you're not otherwise occupied..."

Pepper smiled at Tony. "Well, it looks like the Avengers had better go assemble..."

Tony looked at the group, clearly hesitating to leave Pepper and go with them. Pepper put her hand on Tony's cheek.

"Hey. Go."

Pepper then kissed him lightly on the lips and grinned. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

Tony chuckled. "Yes, that will be all, Miss. Potts."

He then turned and walked towards the other Avengers. "Alrighty then. We're finished up here, who's up for shwarma? On me!"

The other teammates nodded in agreement, and then Tony turned around once more to face Pepper.

"Just gotta call my ride."

He pressed a button on his bracelet and, within the blink of an eye, a shiny red capsule crashed from the sky next to Tony, and machinery began to assemble around him. Within moments, Tony had donned his Mark VII armor, completely repaired and cleaned from the battle.

But just before the Iron Man mask covered up Tony's face, he looked at Pepper straight in the eye, gave her a trademark Tony Stark wink, and offered her three words:

"You complete me!"

And with that, the Invincible Iron Man shot up into the sky like a rocket and flew off into the city, his Avenger teammates following close behind.

And Pepper stayed behind, beaming like a schoolgirl, as she watched her arrogant, showboating, self-obsessed idiot that she loved more than anything else in the world soar away into the sunset, another day saved.


End file.
